


Still a Man

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Gabriel hadn’t blushed since his fling with Jack in basic training.  He had thought that he was past that.  A hardcore tough shit that got things done.Akande had reminded him that he was still a man, a man with very specific needs.





	Still a Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober Day 10. The prompt was clothed. I didn't ship this until I wrote this.... now I have a mighty need.

_KRA-THOOM_

As the wall of the prison crumbled, Reaper felt a sensation in his chest, almost like his heart was beating again.  Dust settled on Akande as he stepped through the crumbling bricks.  Reaper could tell from the look in his eyes that he was all business.

It would be awhile before he could have his proper reunion.

“You’re late,” Reaper said, grateful for his mask so that it wasn’t obvious that his eyes were not on Akande’s face.

“I was delayed.”  Akande was clipped and got right to business.  Reaper followed suit and got right down to giving him a rundown on Talon’s state of affairs.

Akande imparted his plans for the casino and Venice that night over dinner with Sombra and Lacroix.

Reaper didn’t expect to see him again before the fitting for his masquerade outfit, which was why he was so surprised when he heard a hard knocking on his door.

“Your fitting is not until tomorrow,” Reaper told Akande as he opened the door to his quarters.

Akande more than filled the doorway.  He had gotten larger since he went away.  Reaper’s chest felt alive again.

“I can come back,” Akande said, his voice a pitch lower than it absolutely had to be to get Reaper to let him in.

“Don’t,” Reaper replied, stepping aside.

Akande smirked and his chuckle rumbled somewhere deep in his chest as he stepped through the door and let Reaper shut it behind him.

“Sombra said that you missed me,” Akande said, once Reaper had crossed the room to pour his guest a drink.

Reaper scoffed and set the decanter down.

Reaper hadn’t felt temperature in nearly a decade, but he still knew that Akande was scarcely an inch from him before he held up the glass.

Akande took the cup, his fingers dwarfing it.  Reaper thought he felt his dead heart throb for a few seconds.

“Are you going to turn around, or do you want me to start refamiliarizing myself with your ass and thighs first?”  Akande asked. His left hand came to rest on Reaper’s hip, skillfully flicking his jacket away to touch his body armor.

“Drink your drink,” Reaper said.

Akande was still for a moment, then he let the drink drop to the floor.  The next few minutes were a blur of movement.

Akande got Reaper into a pin against the wall, which he elbowed and twisted out of.  Reaper put a piece of furniture between them to try and maintain enough distance to get a good plan forming, but the chair lasted half a second before it joined the glass in pieces on the metal floor.

Reaper wraithed through Akande with a laugh, and Akande smirked as he stood patiently waiting for Reaper to become corporeal again, his arms crossed and his chest heaving from the exertion.

“A good warmup,” Akande said.

Reaper snorted and ground a shard of glass into into smaller pieces with his first solid step.

“Unfortunately, I’m not much fun anymore,” Reaper said, hoping he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt.

Akande’s lips went from smiling to a concerned purse.  “Your condition has progressed in the years I was away, then?”

“Rapidly,” Reaper shrugged and moved to sit on his bed, all the charge from the brief scuffle leaving him as he finally got around to the discussion he’d been worried about since Akande’s escape had loomed on the horizon.

“Gabriel… I’m sorry,” Akande said, moving to sit next to him.

Reaper chuckled and shrugged.  “I still feel for you,” he told him, watching a large, warm hand settle on his thigh.

“You  _can_  feel, then?”  Akande asked.

It sent a jolt through Reaper’s gut.  

“The extent of which I’m not sure of,” Reaper admitted.

“I have all night to help you find out,” Akande offered.

Reaper smiled behind his mask, but didn’t dare to remove it.  He knew he didn’t resemble a human beneath it anymore.

“What’s your plan,  _boss_?”  Reaper asked, lying back on the bed and allowing his legs to continue hanging off of it.

Akande rested his massive right hand on Reaper’s thigh, gave it a squeeze.  He wasn’t even sure if he had a cock anymore, but something in that vicinity was waking up after a long, long dormancy.

“Let me know if I hurt you,” Akande told Reaper, running the tips of his fingers from the inside of Reaper’s thigh up to his crotch and then cupping it.

“You are hurting me just by being in this room, looking at me like that,” Reaper said, sneering behind his mask.

“Like what?”  Akande asked, terrifically terrible at playing innocent.

Reaper couldn’t help laughing at Akande, and he felt a little more like the Gabriel that Akande had left in charge of Talon, rather than the Reaper he had become.

Akande’s hand had stopped moving since he started toying with the inside of Reaper’s thigh, but the laugh resumed its motion.  He brushed his fingers up and down Reaper’s thighs, using both hands to tease him.  His brow furrowed and he ground his thumb more insistently at the crux of Reaper’s legs when he continued to cup and press and rub and Reaper’s cock still didn’t fill out down one of his pant legs.

“It’s fine,” Reaper told him, groaning at the insistent attention.  “This is how I am now,” he said between panting breaths.  It was harder to breathe with the mask, but it kept Akande from the horror of what he had become a bit longer.  His heartbeat had actually returned, he could feel it every now and again in his chest, a hard lub-dub, every few seconds.  His hips jolted periodically, craving more friction from Akande’s hand.

“I suppose fucking you is a bit difficult, then?” Akande murmured.

Reaper couldn’t read his expression, but Akande’s hand was letting up on his groin, and he was so close.

“Difficult,” he agreed before wrapping his leg around Akande’s shoulder to get enough leverage to roll his hips.  “But not impossible.”  Akande’s hand didn’t resume rubbing as hard as before and Reaper bucked again, digging the steel knob on the inner edge of his heel into Akande’s shoulder.  “Right now, I want this,” he supplied.

Akande smiled and the heel of his hand ground into Reaper’s crotch.  

“I remember the first time you came in your pants,” Akande said, like it wasn’t something Reaper had in the back of his mind since he realized that he didn’t want to take his gear off in front of Akande yet.

“So do I,” Reaper admitted.

It was before Overwatch’s fall, before anyone had a whiff that he was a double agent.  He was attracted to power and Akande—even before he was Doomfist—was powerful.

Something had tipped Akande off, a lingering glance, or the way Gabriel made excuses to use him as his Talon contact.

Akande had confronted him about his attraction, then pinned Gabriel against the wall and kissed him until he couldn’t think straight.  Before his brain could come back online, Akande’s thigh brought him off in his pants.

Gabriel hadn’t blushed since his fling with Jack in basic training.  He had thought that he was past that.  A hardcore tough shit that got things done.

Akande had reminded him that he was still a man, a man with very specific needs.

Reaper came with a long, loud groan, quivering beneath Akande.  The large man climbed up on the bed and pulled Reaper’s other leg up over his shoulder with a chuckle.

“Well, that still works,” Akande said, amused.  “And I don’t mind fucking your thighs,” he told Reaper, pushing down the elastic band on his prison uniform.

Reaper let out a strangled noise and stretched out on the bed, allowing Akande to do whatever he liked with him.  His heartbeat continued to thud in his chest, slow, but still there.


End file.
